


红色蓝色

by shipwrecksie, snowflakes (Sixhalfmk)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutually Unrequited
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/snowflakes
Summary: 他们一前一后地走在回家的路上。脚底踩着蓬松的落叶，头顶是连绵成一片的深红色的糖槭树叶。苍白的阳光从树叶的缝隙星星零零地落下来，在李东赫的白色T恤上投下一个个跳跃的光斑。李马克跟在后面，心中满是慌乱。他不知道如何解释突如其来的心跳加速，更不知道如何克制走上去抚摸男孩后颈的冲动。对于此时此刻的李马克，和另一个理想主义者来说，这个秋天，比往日来得晚了许多。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeepisaplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/gifts).



> 双向暗恋。  
> 睡老师你不要也得要。

要写一篇好文章，开头总是最难的。马克瞪着电脑屏幕上跳动的光标，也不知道该怎么下手。都说艺术来自生活，他自认为不是生活贫瘠，一时半会儿却也无从下笔。

该从哪里开始写起呢，初见吗？从第一次在载他去冰场玩写起，还是写第一次一起骑车回家？是第一次牵手，还是第一次亲吻他的耳垂？到底该怎么写下两人的故事呢？他着实苦恼了很久，直到第二天在课上看见对方，压着的帽檐低下露出一绺鬈曲的头发，细软的发尾微微上翘，他的心像是被什么勾了一下——一切变得简单了起来。于是马克想，终究还是喜欢的。

 

李马克从不觉得自己是被父母保护的很好的小小孩。虽然直到12岁，他还相信邻居家那只黑色的拉布拉多是搬去天堂岛和它的兄弟姐妹住了。而某天晚饭时他哥夹了一勺肉酱面，一边说，听说露西死了。

餐桌立时陷入一片寂静。马克抬头看了眼捂着嘴的妈妈，默默放下叉子，站起身，把椅子轻轻推进桌前，转身上了楼。他记得自己坐在房间里思考了很久，为什么大人们总是不愿意说实话？那个时候他决定，也许实话比谎言难听一百万倍，他也决定无论如何，不会再用无意义的谎言对待生活中的一切。这对一个小孩来说是不是有些过于早熟了，他不知道。他只知道当同龄人还在打gameboy，在街上玩滑板时，他已经趴在床上翻到了《愤怒的葡萄》最后几页。

“……田野上的人家都搬空了，大地也因此显得空荡荡的。只有那些用波状铁皮盖成的白闪闪的拖拉机棚子才有些生气。”

尽管他连乔德家有几口人也弄不明白，也不妨碍他看的津津有味。

 

直到遇到李东赫，他才明白什么叫做被宠坏的小孩。

李东赫对他说的第一句话称不上友好。

“喂，你，自行车挡我停车道了。”哪有人用这种话做开场白的，更何况对象是自己的同龄邻居，而他们即将进入同一所的高中，上同样的课，只是这时候的李东赫对未来一无所知而已。

李马克记得那天雨下得很大，有个毛茸茸的棕色脑袋从门口那辆招摇过市恨不得闪瞎人的车里探出来，一个有点点黏糊糊的声音拖沓着尾音说道。这声音令他想起了某种酸酸涩涩的软糖，也许还要再甜一点，那尾音里自然而然出现的撒娇意味，悄无声息地拨动了他太阳穴上的某根神经。

“这不是我的车。”马克耸肩。举着绿色的塑料喷壶，觉得自己大概看起来挺傻的。无需给他一面镜子，他也能从车里人的眼神中推断出这个结论。

车里人瞪了他一会儿，审视的目光从他手里举着的塑料喷壶移到灰色运动裤。他最后什么也没说，升起了车窗，马克发誓他见到那人翻了一个清晰的白眼。

马克专注地听着隔壁车库里响震天的引擎熄灭，车门打开，车门关上，然后是啪塔啪塔的脚步声，就算是在雨声的覆盖下也显得出奇地恼人。

马克站在阴影里犹豫了一会儿，最终决定蹑手蹑脚地走出车库，把自己藏在隔断两栋住宅的灌木墙后，伸出脑袋。那小孩穿着一身橘色的宽松卫衣，破破烂烂的牛仔裤松松挂在胯上，像只大号橙味软糖。他的头发整体偏软，发尾不知是天然还是后天捯饬，带了点儿蓬松的小卷，细软的卷毛下边露出一段白皙的脖颈。有雨水顺着他的发尾流了下来。

马克缩回脑袋，悄悄拉上了车库门。

 

凭借第一印象就说喜不喜欢一个人是仓促的。道理马克都懂，可李东赫留给他的第一印象的确差强人意。换谁都会这么说。

当然，也是后来李马克才知道，其实李东赫没有他想象的那样娇惯。那台车不是他的。东赫把他爸的车开去喷了一车新漆，他爸气的半死，将他禁足一个礼拜才罢休。李马克知道这些事已经是很久以后了，久到他每天上学走过的那条路边的枫叶树染上了深橘红色，他才渐渐了解到李东赫是怎么样的一个人。

然而起初，李马克很明确地告诉自己，李东赫绝对不是他想一起上学放学，午休吃饭，下课一起做作业打游戏的人选。


	2. Chapter 2

就像之前说的，李东赫搬来的第一周，马克见到他的次数屈指可数。他连李东赫在哪里上学都不知道。他猜测李东赫和他的年龄相差无几，距离他们所住的这个街区最近的学校也只有马克在上的那一所。可是，尽管他做完了所有符合逻辑的推理，在西班牙语课上见到睡眼惺忪的李东赫，还是把他吓了一跳。

李东赫第一眼看上去像是被高频噪音折磨了一个礼拜。头发乱糟糟地竖立在头顶（后来李马克才知道这是人为的发型，是每天浪费半小时和半瓶以上定型喷雾的效果——东赫从来没有承认过），眼睛微眯，眼下挂着惹人注目的黑眼圈。李东赫站在教室门口，整个人好似一片巨大的低气压乌云，加之是新生的缘故，根本没人靠近他。

李马克想了片刻，放下书包，慢慢踱步过去，站在李东赫面前，静静地等他打完一个长到令人发指的哈欠。

“我认识你吗？”男孩揉揉眼睛，问道。声音黏黏腻腻的，伴随着一股若有若无的橙子味。马克一定是出现了幻觉，亦或是初见时对方那身耀眼的橘色连帽衫太过耀眼。

“李马克，我住你隔壁。”

“啊——”眼前人拖长了声音，双眼中却没有一丝回忆的意味。“那个把自行车随手乱停的小混混。”

李马克反驳的话跳在舌尖上，蓄势待发，看见对方重得似乎要拖在地上的眼袋，终于还是闭上了嘴。

Level A的西班牙语。一小时的课程中，可讲的内容少得可怜，老师不得不插入多的没必要的情景对话环节。李马克和桌子对面的邻居/新生面面相觑，对方在他的注视下又一次打了一个巨大的哈欠。

马克终于忍不住发问：“你还没有告诉我你的名字。”声音里不由自主地带上了一丝火气。

李马克不是轻易生气的人。这样问，充其量也不过是有些不满对方的态度而已。初次见面已经很不友好了，现在连自我介绍都不肯做吗？这人是有多差劲？马克“啪”的一声放下手中的笔，笔落在桌面上的声音比他想象中要清脆的多。老师闻声而来，笑眯眯的说，要不你们来演一段的自我介绍吧？

马克深吸一口气，推开凳子站起身来，有些恶毒地想，从上课到现在对方一句话都没说，说不出丢人可别怪我。

对方在老师热切的注视下不情愿地站起来，拖拖踏踏地拉开椅子，走上讲台，站在李马克身旁。马克斜瞥了他一眼，男孩在众目睽睽之下竟然又打了个哈欠。

啊，马克头疼。尴尬死了。

“你好，我叫李东赫，来自美国芝加哥。”

马克眨了眨眼睛。他清楚明白地听见对方说了一段还算流利的西语，虽然口音是一般美式西语的口音，可这比他想象中对方憋红了脸蛋、一个字也说不出来好了太多。

回到座位上后，李马克瞪着自己面前潦草的笔记生起了闷气。他不明白的是，为什么会有人像李东赫这样，不按常理出牌呢？下课铃响了，他收拾书包，偷偷打量李东赫，对方慢条斯理的动作仿佛无名的羞辱，让他莫名的更加恼羞成怒起来。

 

从学校走回家只要二十分钟左右。这条路李马克不知道走了多少回，他可以自豪的说出路边每一栋房子有几个自动洒水喷头，谁家爱看先驱报，谁家爱读花花绿绿的小报——如此小的城镇少了党派之争（除了个别激进派），多出了不少伪君子，特别是一些以为只要在学生上学前收走草坪上的散发着新墨水味的秘密，自己便可以高枕无忧。

这些李马克都默默看在眼里。这是他生活了十几年的地方，这里的人和事早已成为了他渺小生命的一部分，不是他可以拒绝或者否定的存在。

然而当他在学校门口看见一个低头踢着路边石子的李东赫时，冥冥中他有一种无力的感觉，仿佛被一根葡萄藤抓住，像荡秋千一样飞到了最高点处，地心霎时间失去了所有引力，于是他便只能一直挂在那里，时间的流逝似乎凝固了。他安宁的生活可能从此便到了头。

在灾难般的初见和自我介绍之后，李东赫为什么还想和他交往，李马克对此一头雾水。也许是脑子里的理智，和长久以来存在于基因里的社群动物本能，说服了他和邻居，尤其是邻居/同学搞好关系是举足轻重的。

“嗨。”距离李东赫一步之遥的地方，马克装作没有看见对方扬起的嘴角，拐了个弯，绕开了。李东赫在后面喊了一声，追了上去。

“还在生我的气吗？”李东赫问。

淡淡的橙子味漂浮在马克的鼻尖，弄得他鼻子痒痒的，突然很想打喷嚏。如果不是李东赫说话的时候马克正好对上他的眼神，他可能要说对方可真会装模作样。可是马克看进对方的眼底时，的的确确撞见了一丝真诚和愧疚。

马克吸了吸鼻子，更加浓郁的橙子味萦绕在他的胸腔里。

“我没有生气。”马克淡淡地说，箭步如梭，东赫不得不小跑才能追上他的步伐。

“那你原谅我了？”男孩儿急急地说道。

“我说了，”马克压着一口气，“我没有生气。”老实说，这样竞走比实际跑步可累多了。

“你看着我说。”李东赫的声音里流露出一丝恃宠而娇的傲气来。

李马克默默气笑了。这孩子，果然是娇惯的，颐指气使惯了，便觉得对所有人都可以为所欲为。也许一开始的道歉也是出于同样的原因，不过是看不惯有些东西自己竟然得不到罢了，因为从来没有他得不到的东西。

可是谁让李马克就是个该死的讨好型人格呢？遇见李东赫这样的人，他也是没有办法的。李马克的脚步戛然而止，李东赫差点撞上他的书包。这时马克才注意，眼前这个不可一世的小孩其实还比他矮了一头，此时正用有些委屈的眼神控诉他的不可理喻。

马克看着对方的眼睛，认真地一字一句说：“我，没，有，生，气。”

哗啦啦，一阵风吹起散落一地的树叶。虽然刚刚进入九月，植物早已争先恐后地抖落黄中泛绿的叶子。小镇的四季从不缺少颜色的点缀，春夏是雨水和朦胧的各色花开，秋天是落叶，冬天则是大雪茫茫。

一片边缘卷起的树叶落在李东赫的发间上，马克下意识地伸手去捡。捏在指间时，马克才认出，那是一片早落的枫叶。

 

两人一路无言，沉默地走到马克家门口。马克踌躇，犹豫该如何告别。东赫拎着书包，一只手来回摩擦着牛仔裤口袋，发出的沙沙声似是铁丝网一样细细密密地缠绕上李马克的神经。

就在晚风渐凉，马克逐渐感受不到自己的指尖的时候，李东赫终于开口说道：“明天我能和你一起走吗？”

 

从学校回家的这条路李马克走过无数回。别的同学在他的年纪已经早早地有了车，或者是在打工攒钱买车的过程中。李马克并非特立独行。他也在一家不大的冷饮店打工，每周三天，从放学一直工作到晚上九点，然后还要帮店主清扫店内卫生。这笔钱他却没有打算用来买车。买车是上大学的事情了。他之所以攒下这笔钱，都是为了毕业旅行。他还没有想好去哪里，也许去南美，或许去澳大利亚，毕竟他对学好西语没什么信心。这一条他走过无数回的路是他的避难所，是他可以独自享受的一段珍贵时光。这条路的两边种满了枫树。每到深秋，树叶便从明黄浅橘，过渡至深橘亦或是深红，深浅不一，温柔，耀眼，又美丽。深秋的下午，他走在铺满落叶的道路上，一脚把一片枯叶踢得高高的，像是查理布朗的秋天一样，这令他感到温暖和满足。而如今看来，以后，这条路便要和另一个人分享了。

 

凭借第一印象就说喜不喜欢一个人是仓促的。马克都懂，可李东赫留给他的第一印象的确差强人意。这不怪他。尽管后来李马克才知道李东赫的种种，而那些对方生活中的琐碎小事似乎不需要马克额外的探寻。李东赫像是天真又亲信的小孩子，总爱把他的生活事无巨细地和李马克分享。而马克知道这些事已经是很久以后了，久到他每天上学走过的那条路边的枫叶树染上了深橘红色，他才渐渐了解到李东赫是怎么样的一个人。

 

“枫树枫树，作为一个加拿大人，你怎么可以只知道枫树。”很久以后的某天下午，李东赫咬着耳机线含含糊糊地说，一脚踢起一片枯败的落叶。枯叶纷纷扬扬旋转飘落，在太阳光下闪闪发亮，像是一把凑齐了的秋天所有的糖纸。

“这是糖槭树[1]，自然课没教你吗？”

马克懒得反驳他，任凭他叽叽喳喳继续说下去。

“你们加拿大人用它炼糖哦。”李东赫松开嘴里的耳机线，一手伸进口袋里翻找着什么，继续说道，“一颗树龄十五年以上的糖槭树才能制糖，也就是说，人家十五岁的时候就已经有个人目标了，李马克。”

你们加拿大人，李马克默默在心里翻了个白眼。显然，李东赫还没说完。

“很奇怪，它们只喜欢中性土壤，过酸过碱都不行。”东赫用空闲的那只手比了个no的手势，另一只在口袋里翻找的手终于捏出了什么东西。

李马克仔细一看，又是橙子味的水果糖。

“所以我喜欢叫它们pH 7树。它们的树叶几乎都是完美对称的，这不是树中柏拉图，树中最完美的一种吗？”李东赫说完，把糖丢进嘴里。

马克听毕他的话，目光从他吃糖时伸出一半的粉红舌尖，移到头顶一片浅黄色的糖槭树上。

 

这都是很久以后了。而对于此时此刻的李马克，和另一个理想主义者来说，这个秋天，比往日来得晚了许多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1]糖槭树：sugar maple tree


	3. Chapter 3

 

第二天，李马克又是带着一肚子闷气来到学校的。他堪堪踩着上课铃走进教室，根本没时间去储物柜放下背包。为什么说又，李马克默默叹了口气，感到十分心累。他走到自己的座位边放下背包，拉开椅子坐下，拿出笔记本和笔袋。后面伸出一只笔，正正好好戳在马克的肩胛骨上。李马克嗷了一声，愤愤地回头，一张笑嘻嘻的清秀脸蛋正对着他，灿烂极了。

“今天怎么迟到了，这不像你啊。”老师已经站在了讲台上，分发讲义，仁俊压低声音问道，透出一丝关切。

马克苦笑了一下，没有回答。事实是什么呢。十点上课，七点不到他就起床了，迅速洗漱完，然后花了整整半个小时站在镜子前试图抚平高高翘起的头发，期间用完了大半瓶喷雾，和用量惊人、绝对会受到环保主义者抗议施压的水。然而等他把自己从头到脚收拾整洁（他甚至洗了澡），下楼吃早饭时，也不过刚刚八点。他甚至闲到为全家人煎了薄饼和培根，剩下的时间便是坐在餐桌前陷入漫长的等待。

他在等李东赫敲门。

怎么说呢，排除一切灾难般的开始，他觉得自己是有能力和李东赫相处好的。当然一部分的他说什么也不会承认，偶尔有一个人陪伴着一起走去学校，也不是一项特别糟糕的选择。昨天与李东赫在家门前的草坪上分手后，回家躺在床上的马克着实想了很久，到底为什么就是拿李东赫这样的小孩没办法。当李东赫用小心翼翼的口吻问起自己可不可以和马克一起结伴上学，马克一时间不知如何回应。理智说，你认识这个人的时间加起来一天都不到，他已经将你推向抓狂的边缘数次了，你确定还想花更多的时间和他在一起吗？

可是李东赫站在他面前，瞪大着眼睛，眼神清澈闪亮，满脸期许地看着他。黄昏浓蜜一般的暮色倒映在他的眼中，漾着温柔的光芒，看上去甚至有些可怜。李马克的目光没来由的想起那日在雨中目睹的少年纤细的脚腕，闭了闭眼睛，无奈地做出了决定。

“行吧。”李马克从牙缝里挤出这句话，感觉自己仿佛受到什么羞辱似的，转身就走，留下李东赫呆呆地站在暮色里，不知作何反应。

这也就是为什么李马克选择在家等对方来敲门的直接原因——因为他们什么联系方式都没有交换，李马克甚至不知道李东赫三个字怎么写。（当然他也绝对不可能去脸书做背景调查——他又不是要和李东赫约会。）

李马克坐在餐桌边，有些手足无措地看着父母和哥哥纷纷吃完早餐，向他吻别，祝他上学愉快。他哥是最后一个离开的。还有一年，他就要离家去多伦多上大学了。他抓过挂在门廊的车钥匙，没有急着离开，若有所思片刻，接着转身问需不需要顺路载马克一程。

马克从水族箱上方抬起头，满脸笑容，状若不在乎的摇了摇头，云淡风轻地说不用了，紧接着生怕对方追问下去，立刻转头继续装作饶有兴趣地观察水族箱中的鱼。

然而直到九点四十分，马克也没有等来李东赫的敲门声。水族箱里黄色角箱鲀[1]翻了个面，把蛋白石般鼓鼓囊囊的小肚皮露在外面，嘟着嘴，冲他发出“啵啵啵”的声音。

九点四十五，李马克背上背包，独自去了学校。

 

 

十点十五分，教室前门被人小心翼翼推开。老师的授课声戛然而止，李马克从笔记里抬起头来，看清来人是谁，瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

是李东赫。

男孩儿看上去比昨天精神许多，除了一头灾难般的发型。他穿着马克熟悉的橘黄色连帽衫，衣服下摆的一截塞进牛仔裤里，隔着布料露出一段轮廓分明的胯骨。马克的目光不由自主地从上至下扫视了对方片刻，正要移开目光，再一次更加诧异地发现李东赫锐利的眼神直直地向他射了过来，死死地盯着自己，颇有些咬牙切齿的意思。

仁俊在后面清了清嗓子，李马克莫名其妙的移开了目光。

 

 

生物课实验室外，李马克发现一抹熟悉的橘色连帽衫一晃而过，心中一凛。他故意避开李东赫一整天了，实验课是最后一次可以见到李东赫的机会，他可不要搞砸。心中这么想着，眼睛却不由自主地向着橘色消失的地方飘去。马克看见李东赫半个身体侧着，一手撑在储物柜上，正低头和一个个头娇小的女生聊天。李东赫的手挡住了女生的侧脸，从李马克这个角度看去，赫然圈出了一个与外界隔开的小小角落。女孩儿紧紧束起的高马尾随着大笑时前俯后仰的动作摆动，李马克困惑地打量了片刻，蓦然醒悟——

“嗨，那不是你的实验搭档吗？”一个声音从后面突然传来，即使在喧闹的走廊中也近得离谱，把马克吓了一跳。

“你说谁？”

仁俊奇怪地看了他一眼：“还能有谁？你认识那个新生吗？”

马克收回目光，点点头，侧回身子关上了储物柜：“我邻居。”并不想进一步解释。

黄仁俊拍拍他的肩膀，虽然不解，却也没有多问，说道：“下午我们约了人，你自己想办法去上班吧。”

没等李马克有机会拽住对方的衣服让他解释清楚，仁俊就像一只灵巧的小动物，在人流中左钻右钻，一眨眼就不见了。

 

马克打工的冰淇淋店离学校足足有十个街区。往常都是仁俊他们的车顺路载他过来，下班他便坐公车回去。之所以选择这样既不在市中心，离学校又很远的地方，就是为了躲避同学，和某些蹭吃蹭喝的人。仁俊是例外，偶尔他也会带着自己的小学弟过来，小学弟和仁俊一样，长着一张人畜无害的可爱脸蛋，马克很乐意送他们菜单上有的任何甜品。

下午四点，距离李马克忙碌起来还有不到一小时。店里只有他一个员工，于是他悠闲地掏出手机，开始和仁俊聊天。

门上的挂铃传来一声轻响，风穿过门开合的缝隙，吹起一小片做装饰用的密密相挨的三色堇，随之而来的还有一股淡淡的清甜气息。

李东赫四处张望，转过头看发现一个紧抿着嘴唇的李马克抱臂站在吧台里。

“你怎么知道我在这里。”

李东赫搬过一张椅子，故意坐在吧台正对着李马克的地方，交叉双臂，笑嘻嘻地看着他。

李马克默默腹诽，不要以为你笑起来有点可爱，我就不会对你生气。

“你家小狐狸告诉我的。”

听闻“小狐狸”这个称呼，马克愣了片刻，才意识到李东赫是指仁俊。自从仁俊染了满头橙红色的头发，配上他白皙的脸庞和尖尖的下巴，李马克不得不承认和狐狸的确有几分相似。

李东赫浏览着菜单，李马克斜眼看着他，心中默念：这个人肯定选Jaffa cake[2]。

“Jaffa cake.”李东赫终于抬起头来。李马克转过身拿起搅拌机杯，试图藏起脸上不由自主流露的得意。太好猜了。

 

“我搞不懂你。” 李马克一边替他拿过团在手里不知怎么是好的吸管包装纸，转手丢进了身后的垃圾桶里，一边说。

“为什么？我是白纸一张，很好懂的。”李东赫晃一晃手里的吸管，听上去倒有些真诚的困惑。

马克侧过脑袋想了一下，说道：“比如为什么你明明会西语还要选西语课？为了什么？证明自己吗？又比如你为什么讨厌我，却还要约我一起？”

李马克停住了，不大的空间里陷入了一片令人喘不过气来的寂静。片刻之后，马克继续慢慢地说道：“为什么昨天约好了，今天你却没有出现？”

李东赫棕黑色的眼眸望进去深不见底。他盯着李马克看了半晌，突然牵起嘴角，露出一个堪称甜蜜的笑容。穿透玻璃照射进来的阳光洒在他的半身，细小的浮沉像细碎的星星一般悬浮在他的发梢，眼尾，上翘的嘴角。李马克眨了眨眼。

“我不讨厌你。”李东赫挖了一大勺冰淇淋，看也没看李马克。

“我没出现，和我迟到的原因一样。”李东赫顿了一下，舔舔嘴唇，“因为我在等你来叫我一起走。”

李马克停下手里的工作，结结实实地愣住了。怎么回事，他在等李东赫，李东赫也在等他，结果他俩一起傻傻的坐在各自的家里，等待隔着一片灌木墙之外地方的那个人来找自己。他完全没有料到，这个长着一张软软脸蛋，看上去不可一世的娇惯小孩，竟然没有像他想象中理所应当的那样，冒冒失失不计后果的做着一切决定，而是像他，像李马克，乖乖坐在家里，焦灼地等待着对方的到来。

李马克背对着东赫，耳畔是叉子和盘子碰撞的清脆声,他不由失笑。心底一时泄出的感情像是四月里滚过草地的蒲公英花盘，无数支细密绒毛般的种子趁着风扑簌散落，小心而温柔低压弯柔软的草茎，留下一片隐秘的痕迹。

 

沉默的时间有些久了。马克消化完复杂的心情，清了清嗓子，开口问道：“西语呢？”

李东赫一歪头，促狭地皱起鼻子：“我不会。”

李马克轻哼一声，表示不信。

“我真的不会。”李东赫笑眯眯地舔了一口勺子背面的冰淇淋，深红色的舌尖像猫爪的肉垫，隐约可见，挠得人心痒。“我以前有个保姆是墨西哥人，她教过我不少。”

“有一句我记得特别清楚：’Tu madre es loca’[3]。”

马克茫然地看着他，李东赫爆发出一阵大笑：“开玩笑的啦。”

 

等李东赫全身心埋入那盘小山似的冰淇淋，再无暇分心，马克掏出手机，点开仁俊的对话框。还有一笔账得算。他给仁俊发了一条全大写的短信。

马克：为什么要出卖我

仁俊回的很快：？🐻找到你了吗😊

马克：不要转移话题

马克：等等，🐻是谁

马克：李东赫🙂😾

仁俊：你在说什么

仁俊：东赫说你约他打游戏，但打不通你电话

仁俊：我知道你在打工不能用手机 所以就告诉他冷饮店地址🤔

马克：……

仁俊：不用谢

仁俊：爱你哟mark😬

仁俊：下次打游戏叫我🙂

马克的目光落在最后那个表情上，压下一个笑容。还想威胁我。他翻过手机，犹豫片刻，还是点开了仁俊的通讯录界面，把备注改成🦊。

没过多久，李东赫满足地喟叹一声，放下勺子，将盘子推向李马克。李马克挑眉看着他，对方却笑嘻嘻地做了个理所当然的手势。

“五块钱，只收现金。”

李东赫瞬间苦下脸，控诉道：“你也太小气了。”尾音透着一股子明目张胆的撒娇意味。

李马克板着脸，努力压下脸颊上突如其来的灼热：“我一小时只赚14块钱[4]，老板不许我发放免费食物。”

李东赫嘟囔着在口袋里四处翻找，随手拿出一串沉甸甸的钥匙，学生卡，还有几颗橘色包装的糖果出来。李马克心下了然，那股总是挥之不去的橘子味是这么来的。

“明天几点见？”

“你定咯。回去记得确认我的好友申请。”李东赫不紧不慢地收起桌上的物件。“也许那辆自行车是你的。”马克疑惑地看了他一眼，只见李东赫皱着小脸，露出一个狡黠的笑容，眼睛眯成了弯弯两道，答非所问地说道。

而李马克只看了一眼，男孩儿耀眼的笑容便自此牢牢地印在他的脑海里，记了好久好久。

 

 

不久以后，李马克买了一辆自行车。他和李东赫开始一起骑车上学。他们之间出现了不成文的规定。大部分时间一同骑自行车上学，这样李东赫可以多赖一会儿床，天气特别好的时候（换句话说李东赫不熬夜打游戏的时候）则步行。马克对此嗤之以鼻，他坚定地认为多睡十分钟并不能让出现在车道上，推着自行车的李东赫的脸色明媚上几分。还是那样恹恹的，撅着嘴巴，和马克家里鱼缸里的角箱鲀一模一样。他眼袋深深，顶着一头灾难发型，好几次，李马克还注意到他的发尾末梢滴下的水珠。

日子便这么一天天的过下去。他和李东赫的自行车飞快地略过如今李东赫也无比熟悉的道路，像是时光流逝的影子。等一路上的糖槭树全红了的时候，马克终于发现，和今年这一个秋天同样姗姗来迟的，还有另一种不可告人的心情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]角箱鲀：一种长得滚圆的小可爱，嘴巴总是撅着，萌死了。可以自行搜索。  
> [2]Jaffa cake: 一种夹着橘子味果酱的巧克力松糕，口感松软，类似蛋糕。  
> [3]把Rachel的台词借小东用一下。  
> [4]加拿大劳工法规定未成年学生一小时时薪不低于13.15加币，见https://www.labour.gov.on.ca/english/es/pubs/factsheets/fs_young.php#minimum
> 
>  
> 
> 小东：1，李马：0  
> 欢迎各种捉虫


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章有诺俊】

那是十月的一个周末，李东赫像往常一样在李马克家打游戏。说“像往常”也不全对。李东赫只有在特定的时间才会出现在马克家的门廊上，总是同样的身姿相似的表情：穿着宽大的连帽衫，手插在口袋里，臂间搭着一件厚外套，扣着棒球帽，从帽檐下抬起一双眼睛，安静地看着他。于是李马克便无言地拉开门，侧身让他进去。

他知道，李东赫的爸爸又从芝加哥回来了。

也是和李东赫熟起来以后，李马克从他的只言片语中，才渐渐了解到李东赫到底拥有怎样的一个家庭，像是一大块找不到对照图的拼图，偶尔李马克觉得自己仿佛是那个站在拼图比赛场外的旁观者，目睹坐在舞台上的李东赫懒懒地不时捡起一块，然后拼到那张大到望不见边缘的拼图里，毫无斗志。李东赫对他来说，很多时候，就是个迷。

李东赫和他爸的关系不好不坏。这是李东赫的原话。他第一次拿着厚外套出现在马克家的门廊上时，李马克问过他这个问题。李东赫摇摇头，笑嘻嘻地，说道：“还行。”

李马克不是傻子。

此时他站在厨房里，倚靠着流理台，双眼盯着电陶炉上的水壶，陷入了沉思。水壶的盖子敞开着，袅袅冒出一缕白色的水蒸气。这样烧水必然比正常慢很多，可是李马克不想它太快烧开。半个小时前，他放下手柄，蹑手蹑脚地走出了自己的房间，轻轻带上了门。李东赫压根没有注意到他的离开，又或许是把漠视他的离开当做一种免除尴尬的方式。作为同龄人，李马克很理解，但他离开也是为了尊重李东赫的隐私——东赫的妈妈打来了视频电话。

李马克抱起双臂，望着眼前咕嘟咕嘟缓慢冒着泡的水。他叹了口气，打开头顶的橱柜，拿出一袋面包，又走到冰箱门前，拿出花生酱，接着从上层的一个抽屉里取出一瓶还未开封的蜂蜜芥末。这是李东赫的最爱。

马克取过开瓶器，抿了抿嘴唇，不由自主地低笑起来。不知从什么时候起，他的家里也渐渐囤满了李东赫的东西。从他爱吃的黑麦面包，到蜂蜜芥末酱，再到楼上他房间里属于李东赫的一个抽屉，还有玄关桌上经常神秘出现的橘子糖，李东赫占据了他生活的一个一个隐秘的角落，可就算这样，李马克也不得不提醒自己他们只不过认识了两个月不到这个事实，有一些界限仍然是他不愿去触碰的。

片刻之后，他端着冲好的热巧克力（李东赫不爱喝咖啡）和两片一半涂满花生酱，一半涂着蜂蜜芥末酱的吐司上了楼。他先站在合上的门前仔细谛听了一会儿，这才悄悄拉下门把手。

房间很是昏暗。电脑黑着，地上干干净净，看来李东赫已经乖乖把手柄光碟都收了起来。李马克走进房间，把杯子和盘子放在书桌上，转身看着窗上看似睡得正香的男孩儿，不知如何是好。

李东赫的脸对着门的方向，应该刚睡着不久。李马克亚麻色的被子卷在他的腰部以上，撩起一部分灰色的T恤，露出宽松运动裤的黑色抽带，松松圈住一截白皙的小腹，一双长腿蜷缩着。少年的身体侧躺，线条瘦削却流畅，腰部下凹，一只脚的脚腕搭在另一条腿的，可能因为突如其来打开的门灌进了冷风，不由自主地蜷缩起来，一只手漫无目的地寻找着滑下去的被子。

李马克失笑，连忙走到门边关上了门。他记起李东赫第一次到他房间来的情形。刚进他房间没多久，正俯身查看李马克桌上排的整整齐齐的手办，李马克清清楚楚地听见背着他弯下腰装作看手办的李东赫吸了好几下鼻子，微微缩着脑袋。李马克很诧异，直到李东赫打了个喷嚏，真真假假地抱怨了一句你一般在房间里做冰淇淋吗，李马克才意识到——啊，原来是怕冷。

这大概也是他总是随身带着一件外套的缘故，李马克猜测，虽然李东赫本人从未承认。

李马克故意清了清嗓子，也没去叫醒他。

李东赫嘟囔了一句什么，被子窸窣，翻身看了看背光的李马克，很大声地叹了口气。接着坐起来，揉揉眼睛，眼睛下面有一圈隐约的红色。李马克装作没有看到，走到窗边拉开窗帘，探头看了看窗外。难得的晴天，阳光打在窗棂上，高出屋顶的树梢投下悠闲晃动的影子。糖槭树红了大半，在白金色的阳光下，摇摆着淡淡的微光。

“想去打球吗？”李马克问道。

李东赫发出闷闷的笑声。

“你是指，你看我打球吗？”

马克耸肩。他不喜欢打篮球，他自己也没觉得有什么。在加拿大，不打篮球，还有其他的选择，比如冰球，比如——好吧，也不是那么多。李东赫总说你们加拿大人可真够无聊的，或许他是对的。

“最近室内冰场开放了，想去吗？”

李东赫的脸色肉眼可见的白了，撑起来的笑容有些勉强：“不了不了，我在旁边看你吧，精神支持。”

马克眯起眼睛，玩味地打量李东赫慢慢染上红色的脸颊：“你不会溜冰。”

“什么啊。”李东赫躲开他的目光，拉开被子，坐在床沿，假装弯腰寻找自己的拖鞋。

李马克故意绕到他的身前，半蹲下身，截住李东赫闪避的眼神，迫使他低头看向自己狡黠的笑容，一字一句地说：“李东赫，你，不，会，溜，冰。”

李东赫恼羞成怒，“刷”地一下站起来，运动裤的黑色抽带差一点扫上李马克的眼睛。他这才意识到两人站的有多么近，他的半跪的姿势有多么诡异。李马克抬起头，李东赫红着脸，嘴唇紧抿，气急败坏地瞪着自己。李马克清了清嗓子，向后让了一下，也站了起来。

“我可以教你。”

李东赫嗤笑出声，走至书桌前，端起杯子喝了一口，说道：“谢谢了，不感兴趣。”

“还是你不敢？”李马克发誓他不是有意让语调里带上一丝挑衅。

李东赫叼着吐司，扬起了眉毛。

 

等公车的时候，公车没来，李马克却等来了仁俊的信息。

别窝在家打游戏了，出来玩

马克回复：正在 带李东赫去溜冰场

仁俊：？？？？

仁俊：？？？？你？？？？李东赫？？？？

马克的手机在手里不停震动，李东赫靠在公交站牌的杆子上，臂弯里依然搭着那件深色的厚外套，踢走一块石子，漫不经心地看了他一眼。

仁俊：就你俩吗？

马克：……是啊

仁俊：没别人

马克：……黄仁俊，你是脑袋里塞了太多地缘政治考题终于傻了吗？

仁俊：嗨，那个考试很简单的。

仁俊：只是

仁俊：没想到

仁俊：你

马克皱眉，随手将信息提醒关掉。

仁俊：和李东赫

仁俊：会去约会😌🙈

马克：😅我带他去溜冰

仁俊：有别人吗

马克：你今天格外迟钝

仁俊：不是我，迟钝的是你🙄

仁俊：你和李东赫

仁俊：两个人👬

仁俊：去溜冰

仁俊：这不是约会是什么👏

仁俊：马克李你告诉我 是谁迟钝

“仁俊？”

李东赫的声音出现在脑后，把李马克吓了一跳，下意识地按掉手机。

李东赫从后面探出脑袋，显然是很不解李马克突如其来的慌乱，偏过头，满脸好奇。

李马克也不明白自己这种见不得人的紧张感从何而来，只是见到李东赫好奇的表情，“仁俊那个家伙竟然说我俩在约会”这句话怎么也说不出口。怎么可能是认真的呢，黄仁俊最喜欢开他玩笑了。

半晌，就在李马克快要受不了两人之间突然闯入的寂静，李东赫张了张嘴，说道：“诶——”话音未落，李马克迅速打断了他，指向不远处。

“车来了。”

马克对着李东赫微笑，攥紧手里的手机，气温明明很低，他的手心还是莫名其妙地出了汗。

该死的黄仁俊。

马克注视身边望向窗外的李东赫，一手托着下巴，额头贴着车窗，稀疏的光影打在他的脸上。李马克发现他的眼瞳是一种透着巧克力色的深棕。跃动的光线落在他的眼底，接着滑过他秀气的鼻梁，最后洒落在他的嘴唇上。

李马克滑开手机。仁俊给他发的最后一条信息上写道：我和你相比，还是你比较迟钝。

他没有回复。

 

室内冰场的规模当然没有冬天的室外溜冰场大。因为是周末，冰面上站满了带着小孩来溜冰的家庭，情侣，还有叽叽喳喳夸张地尖叫窃笑的高中女孩儿。

他拉着李东赫去柜台买票，从一个满脸带笑的雀斑女孩手中接过两人的冰鞋，全程必须字面意义上的拽住李东赫的衣服，因为李东赫脸上的表情写满了只要李马克松手下一秒他绝对会溜走的样子。

“其实很简单，”李马克试图宽慰他，“你看那些小朋友，你学起来肯定比他们快。”

李东赫的脸上血色尽失，失神地瞪着李马克手里的冰鞋：“这可是冰刀啊。我要是摔倒了，被你的或者随便什么人的冰刀割——”

仿佛是想象到那个画面，李东赫几不可见地哆嗦了一下，住了口。

李马克拉着他坐下，今天第二次蹲在对方身前，替他穿上冰鞋，然后仔仔细细地打了两个结，边用轻松地口吻揶揄道：“相信我，要杀你我绝对不会用这种低劣的手段。”

他拍拍李东赫搭在长凳边缘的手，指节因为用力显得有些发白，然后抬头试图再次传达一个令人安心的笑容，却发现自己的玩笑话对此刻的李东赫来说，显得适得其反。

李马克拽起已然呆住的对方，说道：“走吧！”

 

其实李东赫的平衡能力比马克想象中好很多。在李东赫惨不忍睹地摔了第五次后，他终于可以借助马克的手臂，东倒西歪地原地站立了，只是依然抓着李马克的手臂不肯松手。马克非常确定，明天一定能在自己的手臂上找到五道清楚的淤痕。

起初李东赫一步一步走得虽艰难，却也没出意外。然而好胜心十足的男孩儿（这一点李马克在和他打游戏的过程中已经领教无数次）显然不满足当下的和身旁五岁小孩一样水准的羞耻情形，竟然试图脱离马克的支撑，抬起一只脚，想要滑出第一步。

李马克一见吓了一跳，这小孩是想摔死自己，还是想被后面的人撞死？他连忙抓住东赫的手臂，没想到用力过猛，硬是把男孩儿拽了回来。之间李东赫两脚在冰面上打了个滑，下一秒，李马克眼睁睁地看着对方惊恐地向自己的方向撞过来，他不得不伸出另一只手，接过男孩儿，最终李马克仰面摔倒在冰面上，而李东赫则跌进了他的双臂。

等李马克反应过来，他已然失去知觉的嘴唇像是碰上了什么柔软冰凉的东西。

他们身边飞速滑过一群衣着鲜艳的女孩儿，或是深棕或是金色的长发飘扬在空气中。周围所有的谈笑声仿佛像火车车厢外的风景迅速倒退，同样远离他们的还有李马克清醒的理智。

李东赫的耳廓在他的嘴唇下迅速地红了，信号灯一般，十分耀眼。

马克的脸危险地烫了起来。李东赫故作镇定的声音说道：“李马克你对我的耳朵有什么意见吗？”

李马克的大脑里像放幻灯片般放过无数机智的回复，可他的神经似是断了线，张了张嘴，一个音节也发不出来，而李东赫红得又耀眼又可口（？）的耳垂还在他嘴唇下方，只要他一出声，温热的呼吸必然会喷上对方的耳廓。

李马克仿佛从很远的地方听见自己的声音说道：“你的耳朵很凉。”

东赫响亮地叹了口气，像是泄了气的气球，没有回答。两人陷入了一段令人困惑的沉默，还有悄悄蔓延的尴尬，笼罩着他们交缠的身体。

片刻之后，东赫突然发出咯咯的笑声，马克忍不住发问：“怎么了？”

李东赫指着冰场周围围起来的银色围栏笑得喘不过气，上气不接下气地说：“李马克你看，你像拖了个麻袋的帝企鹅。”

李马克无奈：“那你觉得自己是麻袋咯？”

东赫压着马克的肩膀，借力爬起来，靠回在围栏上。李马克也艰难地站起来，滑到他身边。他整理着在混乱中被扯下的手套和带歪的帽子，看着李东赫一边紧张地抓紧挡板一边还在笑，也跟着笑了起来。

“李东赫！”

马克的太阳穴“突”地疼了。

循声望去，黄仁俊正向他们滑来，动作很是轻巧，甚至还炫技般地滑到他们面前时转了个圈。李马克不以为然：“嗨，照顾一下初学者的心情。”

一个黑发男生跟在黄仁俊身后滑了过来，向李马克一点头，靠在护栏上陷入了沉默。

李东赫两脚还在冰面上碎步打滑（对于初学者而言，你永远不知道他们在冰面上能发挥出什么诡异的技能），伸出一只颤抖的手，捶了一下黄仁俊的肩，说道：“你刚和李马克说什么啊？他都不肯给我看。”说着，斜眼看向李马克，微微一笑。

仁俊眯起眼睛，目光从李马克警告的表情移到李东赫抓着李马克衣领的手上，最后落到两人紧紧牵着的双手——不，是李东赫紧紧攥住李马克的手——笑容越发夸张了起来。

他忽略了李东赫的问题，收回目光，侧过身，让出后面的黑发男生，介绍道：“没见过吧，李帝努，李马克的全职司机。”

“喂。”李马克发出无力的抗议，隐约松了口气，感到如释重负。

李帝努笑眯眯地看了眼马克，从黄仁俊的肩上探过来向李东赫点头问好。李东赫的手指依然紧紧扣着李马克，显得很是迷惑。

仁俊眨眨眼：“我们先走啦。周一见！”

两人注视着黄仁俊和李帝努并排滑走，停在不远处冰场的外围。只见黑发男生的手臂搂上仁俊的腰，半低下头，两人的侧脸互相交叠，一个毫不避讳的吻匆匆擦过矮了一头男孩儿的耳垂。

“……他俩是一对啊？”李东赫一个踉跄，没站稳，半跪在冰面上，因为拽着李马克的衣领，马克也不由地弯下腰，两人被迫面面相觑。李东赫显得难以置信，溜冰场闪烁的红蓝灯光落在他张大的眼睛里，明亮无比。

李马克快忘了两人正以一个别扭的姿势互相束缚着，可李东赫脸上的震惊实在是有些好笑。他轻拍李东赫死死捏紧自己衣领的手，温柔地说道：“起来吧，我们再试一次。”

李东赫乖乖地松了手，颤颤巍巍地勉强站起来，一手扶住冰场护栏，一手再自然不过地伸向李马克。

马克看着对方的手指被他捏在自己的掌心里，耳畔传来李东赫小心翼翼却盈满了全然信任的声音，莫名地想到黄仁俊早前的信息。

李东赫说：“接下来你能带着我滑吗？”

李马克看着对方亮晶晶的眼睛，圆圆的鼻头因为低温冻得通红，不由自主的抓紧他，嘴角卷起一个不易察觉的笑容。

也许黄仁俊总算说对了一次吧。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无beta!  
> 没有daddy issue的角色不是好角色！【错误发言  
> 马克哥哥真是操心的命啊【。  
> 下一章猜猜谁先憋不住。


End file.
